continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Continuum
Continuum is an hour long Canadian science fiction series created by Simon Barry that aired in Canada on Showcase, and on Syfy in the US. The series centers on the conflict between a police officer and a group of rebels from the year 2077 who time-travel to Vancouver, BC in the year 2012. Season 1 premiered on May 27, 2012, Season 2 on April 21, 2013 and Season 3 on March 16, 2014 in Canada. Season 4 premiered on September 4, 2015. The series concluded on October 9th, 2015. Plot Continuum revolves around Kiera Cameron, a cop from the future who is trapped in the present with 8 different escaped criminals, also from the future, who she has to capture. The show takes place in current Vancouver and Kiera must use her prowess and powers to take on and hunt the 8 members of Liber8 who are running rampant before they manage to alter the future significantly. Kiera has a unique function that lets her communicate with a certain Alec Sadler; this partnership, based on memory recall, gives her the edge when going head to head with her enemies as Alec is a tech genius. Before Kiera can go back home to the future, she must capture the Liber8 members or else she might not have a home to go back to. Her one chance is to partner up with the local law enforcement agency and work hand in hand to notice when Liber8 activity pops up and intervene. As she teams up with Detective Carlos Fonnegra, the two form a workforce bond that ultimately manages to teach them opposite views of what they are used to while bettering both the present and the future. The duo develops trust and the realization that they need each other blossoms through the episodes. Cast Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Special Agent Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Detective Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine (seasons 1-3) * Ryan Robbins as Brad Tonkin (season 4, recurring 3) * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame (seasons 1, guest 2-4) Recurring Cast * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Brian Markinson as Jack Dillon * Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler (seasons 2-4, guest 1) * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson (seasons 1-3) * Magda Apanowicz as Emily (season 2-4) * William B. Davis as Alec Sadler * Janet Kidder as Ann Sadler (season 1-2, guest 3) * Adrian Holmes as Warren (seasons 2-3) * John Reardon as Greg Cameron (seasons 1-2, guest 3) * Zak Santiago as Miller (seasons 2-3) * Adam Greydon Reid as Clayton (seasons 1-2, guest 3) * John Cassini as Marco (seasons 2, guest 3) * Nicholas Lea as Gardiner (seasons 2, guest 1) * Rachael Crawford as Catherine (season 3) * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora Harris (season 2-4) * Hugh Dillon as Escher (season 2, guest 3) * Anjali Jay as Jacqueline (season 3-4) * Michael Rogers as Roland Randol (season 1) * Mike Dopud as Stefan Jaworski (season 1, guest 2-3) * Tahmoh Penikett as Jim Martin (season 2, guest 1 & 3) * Jill Teed as Lewis (season 2) * Caitlin Cromwell as Elena (season 1, guest 2) * Ty Olsson as Marcellus (season 4, guest 3) :See the rest of the cast list on the given season page. Episode List :Main Article: Episode Guide Season 1 :Main Article: Season 1 Season 2 :Main Article: Season 2 Season 3 :Main Article: Season 3 Season 4 :Main Article: Season 4 Production Continuum is produced by Reunion Pictures, Boy Meets Girl Film Company and GK-TV, in association with Shaw Media. As of 2013, Endemol has acquired the international distribution rights to the show and its future seasons.http://www.endemoldistribution.com/content/readnews.aspx?id=1732 By April 2013, Thunderbird Films has acquired Reunion Pictures after also recently forming a 50-50 TV studio with Lionsgate Entertainment. Reunion will still, however, keep its branding and produce separately from Thunderbird.http://tbivision.com/news/2013/04/thunderbird-acquires-continuum-producer-reunion/60262/ Trivia * During its early developmental stages, the show was originally titled Out of Time, Keira's name was initially spelled Kyra, and Alec was Alex.http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/11/out-of-time-showcase-picks-up-time.html Gallery Images :For the whole collection of images, go to the Promotional Image Gallery, or browse the galleries on the wiki. Promo Continuum 02.jpg Promo Continuum S1 02.jpg Promo Continuum 04.jpg Videos Continuum - 3 Minute Sneak Peek|Season 1 Preview File:Continuum Kiera|Would you do it? Continuum Travis|You would do it.. Continuum Cast Interview|Paleyfest Cast Interview Rachel Nichols Talks CONTINUUM|Nichols talks Continuum Continuum Season One - Rachel Nichols Featurette|Nichols talks stunt work References Category:Continuum